The Music is All I Need
by sparklylulz
Summary: One week was all it took. Part 2/4 of my Puckleberry Shuffle fun.


**A/N: **Here's another little drabble exercise.

Enjoy :D

**

* * *

**

**Pop Rocks-Fight Fair**

"_When you've had a bad day I'll leave a note on your car  
Just to tell you that you look like a movie star.  
You're my Audrey Hepburn and I'm your James Dean;  
So tell me will I get you girl by the end of the scene?"_

Rachel Berry wasn't having a good week at all. Though she had gotten much better about dealing with other girls in glee club, she couldn't quite handle _Quinn Fabray _getting the lead in her favorite song. Spring Awakening was everything to Rachel; they could take West Side Story, and RENT, but not Spring Awakening. She was really trying not to cry when she got to her car. She was searching for her keys when she spotted a pink sticky note on her windshield.

'_**Don't worry about the solo, Berry. You're still the hottest girl in glee.'**_

--

**Do What You Have to Do-Sarah McLachlan**

"_Created you a monster,  
broken by the rule of love?  
And fate has led you through it.  
You do what you have to do."_

He was sick of everyone thinking he was some jerk. He cared more than most people would ever know. He cared about his mom, and that's why he spent every penny he made to help her. He cared about his sister, and that's why he sat with her every night after she did her homework, and watched some lame episode of iCarly to make her happy. He cared about his baby, and that's why he was trying as hard as he could to be better in Quinn's bright eyes. And he cared about Rachel Berry, and that's why he left the note on her car. It was all because he cared.

--

**Forever & Always-Taylor Swift**

"_And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always"_

She looked at the little pink object in her hands, praying it would light up. She was just sitting in the choir room; just waiting. Always waiting for Finn. He'd told her he would call; and filled her with promises of forever. She heard someone come in the room, but she didn't move. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and she was suffocating from the pain. Someone placed a hand on her shoulder, and pulled her back.

"Dude, Berry just breathe. Shit will get better."

--

**You Can't Be Missed if You Never Go Away-Cobra Starship**

"_We're too young  
I hate to love you  
The night's gone  
and you're gone too.  
But you can't be missed  
If you never go away"_

He was annoyed. She was just sitting there, looking like she'd burst into tears at any moment. It was all over freakin' Finn. Dude couldn't even multiply fractions. He hated the fact that he even cared that _Rachel Berry_ was sitting there crying. It shouldn't even matter; actually, he should just make some rude off-hand comment about how stupid she was. But, he couldn't. He cared about her too much for both of their own goods. She stood to leave, and for the briefest of moments he contemplated on telling her he didn't want her to go.

--

**Halo-Bethany Joy Lenz**

"_Why do you put me on a pedestal?  
I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below  
So help me down you've got it wrong  
I don't belong there"_

Rachel was just tired. Tired of everyone expecting something from her. She wasn't a robot; she couldn't be extremely perfect all the time. She sighed as she looked down at her phone once more before she stood and turned to him. He looked as if he wished he could say something to her, but he didn't. She walked out, shutting her phone off. She just wanted to forget everyone that put her up so high. Her fathers, Mr. Shue, and Finn Hudson, just pretend they never placed her on a pedestal. She knew she didn't belong there anymore.

--

**Sadie Hawkins Dance-Relient K**

"_All the girls in the bathroom talking  
who they gonna take to the Sadie Hawkins  
My ears are burning but I kept on walking  
smile on my face and an air guitar rocking"_

He was walking to the nurse's station to sleep through third block again when he strolled by the girls bathroom. He could see several girls in the bathroom, four Cheerios, and Rachel Berry standing awkwardly at the end of the row of sinks. There was some lame dance coming up and that seemed to be all the four cheerleaders cared about. They were all muttering about who they wished they could ask. As a compliment to his ego he heard several say his name. He was focused on Berry, who remained silent. He wondered if she wanted to ask him; and it freaked him out how much he liked that idea.

--

**All Hail the Heart Breaker-The Spill Canvas**

"_I had the feeling that those looks you gave me were real  
What if I ripped your heart apart at the seams  
Maybe then you'd know how I feel  
But that day will most likely never come for me  
And it's just my luck to end up getting stuck  
To everything you are"_

She sighed, watching all the perfect Cheerios get ready for practice. They were gossiping about the dance coming up, and how they couldn't wait until the after party. The boy that most of them wanted to ask was Noah Puckerman, because he had that dark sexy thing going on. Rachel looked down; once again she'd gotten too attached to a boy that would just disappoint her. She'd never admit it, but she wanted to take him too. That would never happen, because no matter what she thought, he didn't care about a freak like her. Not one bit.

--

**Weekend Warriors-A Change of Pace**

"_Weekends are for the warriors  
All those late nights walking through front doors at daybreak  
Raise all, of the glasses high  
This one's to all of us sitting around here on Friday night"_

Noah Puckerman didn't really realize how much he did care about Rachel Berry until he was drunk at Santana's after party. Santana was sitting on his lap, as she had many times before. She smelled like alcohol, and normally he didn't really give a shit, but tonight it was irritating. Every time she purred in his ear he had wished it was another dark headed girl. He quickly stood, and knocked the Latina off of his lap. He wobbled a little before heading out the door, and jumping in his truck.

--

**Don't Close Your Eyes-Holiday Parade**

"_My head just won't stop spinnin'  
Runnin' circles in my mind  
I say "Don't close your eyes, don't close your eyes"_

She was at home and alone, just like every other Friday night. Her fathers had gone on their annual date night, and she was left watching the rain fall outside. It wasn't until she heard a knock at the door that she moved. She didn't like being home alone, and didn't know if she should answer the door.

"Open up, Berry." She sucked in a breath. It was the boy who had driven her crazy all night. She yanked open the door.

"You're drunk." She stated simply, taking in his appearance.

"And you're beautiful." He stated back, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

--

**Vegas Skies-The Cab**

"_All of these guards they stand tall and defensive  
Putting up walls around what was once innocent  
It won't let me in, but I'm stronger than that  
'Cause you stole my eyes and I've never looked back"  
_

He just looked at her, the alcohol wearing off as she looked up at him, her dark eyes questioning him. She was trying to see if he meant what he said, or if this was just another joke to him. He looked right back, trying to convince her to let him in. She was what he needed, more than anything else.

"So, so beautiful." He whispered, putting his lips close to hers.

She kissed him, before he could realize what she was doing. He melted against her, and she decided that maybe this week hadn't been that bad after all._  
_


End file.
